The prior art provides various heat pump systems. An example of a prior art heat pump system may be found in published Harris European Patent Application No. 81302302.5. Such heat pump systems may be utilized to provide both hot and cold conditioned fluid. Although heat pump systems have experienced considerable commercial acceptability, there is a continual ongoing effort to improve the efficiencies of such systems.
The present invention provides a heat pump system which displays improved efficiencies, capacities and economics of construction and maintenance as compared to prior art systems.